As technology advances, people across the world are becoming connected in a wide variety of different communication channels. In certain examples, people are connected via an online social networking service using emails as an identifier for the individual members.
However, according to technology, trends, or other factors, people may migrate to other communication channels. Examples include, mobile telephone numbers, network handles or other unique identifiers representing people. A social network that tracks members according to a previous communication channel may lose contact with members as they migrate to other channels.